tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Vacation Plans
Log Title: Vacation Plans Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd, Over Kill (On Radio), Destro (On Radio) Location: Cobra Island - Baroness' Quarters Date: August 4, 2010 TP: None Summary: The Baroness and Major Bludd meet to discuss the state of things... And how they both need a vacation! Category:2010 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS: Over Kill says, "Hmm..." Over Kill says, "You know. The vectors and I have been thinking." Major Bludd mutters, "Heaven forfend." Over Kill says, "They've been requesting a gift. I'm considering getting them an aircraft carrier." Baroness says, "WHICH Aircraft Carrier?" Over Kill says, "I don't have one in mind... let me confer with them." Major Bludd says, "I don't like where this is going." Destro says, "Problems, Major?" Major Bludd says, "Nothing that concerns you, O Laird of the MARS Corporation." Destro says, "Very well, I can offer assistance if you like." Over Kill says, "What about the Flagg?" Major Bludd says, "We'll nuke this one ourselves if it's necessary, thanks ever so." Major Bludd says, "What're you gonna do, offer them a week's worth of busted computer chips in exchange?" Destro says, "I'm getting the impression that my assistance is no longer required." Baroness says, "Hell, let him try to take out the Flagg. Either it is in ruins, or... He is." Major Bludd says, "Who's going to get the blame for letting the new, infalliable Over Kill unit run off and get itself destroyed, d'you reckon?" Destro says, "You do realize most flagship aircraft carriers have a staff the size of a small city?" Over Kill says, "Who said anything about exchange. I said take an aircraft carrier." Baroness says, "Riiiiight.... You are going to take out the Flagg. Good Luck with that." Over Kill says, "well.. you could just.. tell me no instead of.. oh nevermind." Over Kill says, "I'll tell them Cobra underestimates their effectiveness." Major Bludd says, "If yer not gonna take part in Cobra operations, Mr Big Shot, then keep yer metal mouth shut. I've 'ad enough o' yer high an' mighty attitude, orright?" Destro says, "It's your toy. Use it as you will. You do realize who supplies a good deal of your equipment?" Baroness says, "Over Kill, if you feel the need to go after the Flagg, you can. I would recommend against it, however. It is not like it is not without pretty hefty defenses." Over Kill says, "I don't think it would be a good target. It's highly defended." Major Bludd says, "Naw, we're all stupid." Over Kill says, "I'll let them know. Thanks for taking this as a serious request. Over Kill, out." Major Bludd says, "So what's the point of discussing it? Why're you wasting our time?" Baroness says, "Major! Show some respect to our Weapons Supplier, please?" Destro says, "Why the sudden hostility? If you wish to break off contacts, I can do that." Over Kill says, "Because I am a soldier sir and I ask command before making attacks in the name of the Coil." Baroness says, "But the Major does make a valid point, Destro. You have said that MARS and Trans Carpathia come first... Cobra is at best, third on your list of priorities. Can you understand why that might make some of us uncomfortable?" Over Kill says, "I will return to my normally scheduled duties." Major Bludd says, "Then you're a poor one. A soldier awaits his commands. He doesn't ask for them." Over Kill says, "Forgive the intrusion, Major. I will return to the vectors." Destro says, "I do not see why I even had to tell people where I stand on that." Major Bludd says, "I dunno why all this touchy-feely stuff's necessary, Ana. Ain't like he don't know he's a right bloody snob." Destro says, "I do not have time for this drivel. Either we are allies or not. Make up your minds." Baroness says, "That is the Commander's decesion, Destro." Destro says, "He has returned then?" Baroness says, "He is around. Still in seclusion, but I will pass on any message you might have for him." Destro says, "Excellent. Let him know this year's catalog is out, and there are many new items for sale. I have a project I'm working on currently that is almost near completion. I am hoping that together, Cobra and TransCarpathia can benefit from it." Destro says, "As always, I support Cobra's efforts and I place the organization on priority to our newest products." Baroness says, "I will pass it along, James. Perhaps I will even come to Trans Carpathia, and have a look myself." Destro says, "I.. would welcome a visit, Anastasis." Destro says, "erm Anastasia." Major Bludd snickers. Destro says, "Yes, you can come too, Sebastian." Major Bludd laughs out loud. "Oh, how gracious of yeh, Yer Grace!" Destro says, "I must return to my work. If you have any need of me, feel free to call." Baroness says, "We will. Thank You, James." (Radio) Major Bludd sends the Baroness a radio transmission, 'Ana, this place is going to the dogs.' (Radio) The Baroness transmits, "Do I really want to know what you are talking about?" to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends the Baroness a radio transmission, 'Oh, it's nothin' new. Jus' pointing out the status quo. Wondered if y'might like t'have a word about it.' (Radio) The Baroness transmits, "Come to my Quarters." to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends the Baroness a radio transmission, '*chuckles* Alright.' Major Bludd exits his own quarters and walks down the hallway to the Baroness' door. He knocks. Baroness is sitting on her sofa, and calls out, "Enter." Major Bludd steps inside and glances around the room briefly before bestowing a smile on the Baroness. "Evenin'." He holds up a half-full bottle of brandy and walks up to set it on the coffee table. Baroness is wearing a silk lounging gown, obviously off duty for the night, "Evening, Major." Bludd sits down at the other end of the sofa. His off-duty wear consists of his usual grey BDU fatigues, sans armour. He's also left the overshirt behind in his quarters, as he wears just a black t-shirt over his chest. "Nice place," he comments. Baroness smiles, "Thank you." She responds, quietly, raising her eyebrow at the brandy, but only making a slight motion to the kitchen counter, where brandy glasses are hanging on a rack. Major Bludd grins. He gets to his feet again and goes to the kitchen to fetch a pair of brandy snifters, returning to set them on the table. "So," he says, pouring a measure of brandy into each glass, "somethin's rotten in the state o' Denmark, eh?" Baroness chuckles softly, and comments, removing her glasses, which, honestly, she only needs a little, and not for everything. She only wears them, because it is a look she is trying to make. "You could say that, although Scotland, Trans Carpathia, and Cobra might be more apt, than Denmark, 'Bastian." Major Bludd lifts his brandy, automatically holding it close to his chest. "Yeah." He leans back, resting one elbow on the back of the sofa. "Y'know, I been thinkin' lately 'bout the old days," he says, gazing off into a corner of the room. "You an' I, we made a pretty good team, I reckon." He smiles at her over the edge of the glass before taking a sip. Ana arches a lone eyebrow, "We did... when our plans worked. We still do. Although, why we ever thought assassinating the Commander was a good idea, is far beyond me." She shrugs slightly, "But, of course, in the old days, things were smaller, not so global as they are now." Major Bludd grunts. "Part o' the problem, from what I see. The Commander's had his share of craziness over the years. Man put his own son on trial." He shrugs. "But he's a fair leader, all things considered. But I'm more concerned with our current active personnel." He frowns into his glass, then shifts the look to the Baroness. "Destro's more of a mercenary than I am," he observes, "just at the moment." "Destro's....." Anastasia begins, than stops, and shakes her head, "No, I can not, and will not defend him. Yes, he is acting like... it is all about the money. He has changed. I am not sure what it is though." She takes a sniff of the brandy, than takes a small drink, swirling the liquid in the glass. Destro says, "Anastasia? I wouldn't mind meeting with you at a place of...your choosing. There are things I'd like to discuss." Major Bludd grins. "D'you remember," he drawls, stretching his legs out in front of him, "my first assignment on joining Cobra was as an assassin?" Baroness says, "Now might not be the best time, Destro. I am currently, in the middle of a.... Meeting with Major Bludd." Baroness nods, "Yes...." She trails off, "Are you thinking that perhaps a new Destro should be placed in charge of MARs?" Destro says, "Understood." Baroness says, "A rain check?" Destro says, "Not necessary." Destro says, " " "Oh, I dunno," Bludd says. "I just remember Cobra Commander telling me he had a problem only I could solve..." He grins. "Nice bit o' ego stroking there, must say. But y'know, if Destro's not meetin' our needs, us bein' Cobra -- 'cos you are, for most intents 'n' purposes, Cobra at th' moment, m'dear -- mebbe we need to, heh, adjust our personnel a mite." Baroness frowns, ever so slightly, "I may be running the day to day operations, but... some things do still require the Commander's approval. I don't want to piss him off.... Although, some changes, especially at the top, might just be in order." Major Bludd takes a drink from his glass. "I'm willin' t'hear any suggestions y'might have," he says. Baroness looks thoughtful, "I haven't completely thought about it. Although, I do say we depend entirely too much on Mercenaries." She pauses, "Not you, of course, but Firefly, Zartan and the Dreadnoks... Half of the 'Command' Staff is in it only for the money...." Over Kill says, "Wont be available on here. Radio me directly if you need me. Im having...issues on the network." Major Bludd nods, smiling genially at the exception the Baroness makes on his behalf. "Firefly an' Zartan ... never liked either of those two. Dunno how they rate as 'Command' members, meself." He casts a curious look on her. "Now, I don't wanna step on yer toes or anything," he says, "but what d'/you/ think o' Destro? I mean, would you care if mebbe somethin', I dunno ... /happened/ to 'im?" Over Kill says, " Over Kill is an idiot. Build us a new one." Over Kill says, "Four get off the channel! Sorry." Major Bludd growls. "Control your troops, Over Kill!" Over Kill says, "I've got it! No problems here! *in the background metal being ripped apart* Don't eat that!" Over Kill says, " I've got it. Girls. Stop it." Over Kill says, "*grumbles* Thanks, Six." Baroness frowns into her drink, "I don't know...." She frowns further at the radio. Bludd sits up abruptly. "That," he lifts a finger into the air as if he's pointing to the radio airwaves, "is another issue. One I've had since Colombia. I dunno how t'make the Commander see reason on the Over Kill project. It's a waste of money and it's a waste of sanity. Mine and yours alike!" He quiets abruptly and clasps his fingers around his glass, his lips pressed together in frustration. Baroness nods slightly, her knuckles white as she grips the glass of brandy... GAME: Baroness PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. ... hard enough to snap the stem off in her hand, cutting the palm of her hand, but not deeply. She curses under her breath, "Personally, I am ready to deactivate the lot of them." Major Bludd looks up at the sound of the glass snapping. He casts a slightly alarmed glance at the Baroness' hands. "Y'alright?" A slight trickle of blood runs down her hand, and falls on the lounging gown she is wearing, "I'm fine. Nothing a little destruction of Property won't handle." Bludd chuckles, but nonetheless sets his own glass down and gets up to go into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a dark-coloured hand towel, which he hands to her. "I like the way you think," he comments, smiling down at her. Ana chuckles softly, "Destruction of property is always a wonderful way to aleiviate stress." "I remember how good it felt to put down Over Kill," Bludd says. "Both times." He grins. Baroness' radio beeps, and a Tele-Viper reports something to her.... She frowns, "This one may not make it to tomorrow." Baroness says, "Ra...." Over Kill says, "Yes ma'am?" Major Bludd sits back down and takes up his brandy snifter again. "Oh?" Baroness says, "Get your Vectors under control, off the dalnet channels, and if you can not do that, shut them down for the night." Over Kill says, "I'm working on it. The vectors are out of.. I mean under control." Baroness says, "Working on it? WORKING ON IT?" Over Kill says, "Its under control!" Over Kill says, "Ma'am!" Baroness snaps into her radio, repeatedly, than throws her hands up, and says one more thing into it softly, before looking at Bludd, "This Over Kill unit is going to give me ulcers...." Baroness says, "Over Kill, if you lie to me again, I will have your Internet Connection permenantly severed." Major Bludd reaches over to lay a hand on her arm. "Don't go there, Ana," he says quietly. "I've been there and it ain't worth it." He looks at his glass, then to the Baroness. He sets it down on the table in front of her. "I reckon you need this a lot more'n I do." Baroness says softly, "What I need, Sebastian... Is a vacation." Over Kill says, "Allright, I'll admit. Im having some disorderly conduct issues." Over Kill says, "Nothing that needs to be addressed. I can handle it." Major Bludd grins broadly. "Now you know why I took off from Colombia so often a few years back. T'get away from /him/ once in a while!" Major Bludd mutters, "Even sitting in the jungle or living in a concrete back room in Sierra Leone was preferable." Baroness smirks, "I was thinking something Tropical... Tahiti... Perhaps." "Now that sounds nice," Bludd agrees. "But who'd run the place while you're gone?" Baroness sighs, "That's the problem... unless...." She smiles at Bludd.... "There're a lotta things I might do fer you, Ana," Bludd says, smiling back at her, "but take over this lunatic asylum?" He shakes his head. "Sorry, love, but that ain't one of 'em." He chuckles. "I say we /both/ blow this pop stand an' make /Destro/ sit over the place! It'd serve him right!" Baroness shakes her head, "I wouldn't trust him to run the place.... At least not to have combined it with MARs and Trans Carpathia by the time we got back." She frowns, "Maybe this 'Baron' the Commander Mentioned...." Major Bludd grunts. "I don't expect the Commander would stand for that. But I'm curious about this 'Baron' fellow, myself." Baroness nods, "I admit to having my interest piqued." She frowns, "I suppose, if we were both to leave, the Twins would have to get off their duffs and get stuff done." "It would fall to /somebody/," Bludd replies. "Maybe we should just...disappear. Just for a bit." He frowns. "Eh, I suppose that's a bad idea. Wishful thinking. Unless we could figure some way to make it look like ... nah. I reckon that's th'brandy talkin' now." He grins weakly. Baroness smiles, "Oh, I bet the Commander would approve of such an action, if we suggested it in a tone, that made it sound like a drill. To see how the rest would react to the sudden disappearence of the Command Staff." Over Kill says, "Cobra is part.. no wait." Over Kill says, "Hard to remember this." Major Bludd's eye widens; his face splits in a gleeful grin. "That's brilliant!" he cries, leaping up. He takes an unsteady step backward, wobbling momentarily until his footing is more certain. "Brilliant idea," he adds. Baroness chuckles, "So you want to come with me?" She sobers, than asks, "What would Ms. Pennington think?" Major Bludd closes his eyes for a moment, then reopens them and shrugs. "Part o' th' test," he says simply. Baroness licks her lips, and nods, almost a little disappointed. She was hoping her charms were working on the Major. "Of course. Even if it comes to light we spent the time on some tropic paradise, together?" "If we were ordered to go there," Bludd offers, "what complaint could she have?" Baroness nods, and makes a mental reminder to pack her bikinis. "True enough." She leans back on the couch, and closes her eyes, "I can imagine it now, white sandy beaches, sunshine, all the mixed-drinks I can stand... And just think, you on the lounger next to me, enjoying the same thing." A flicker of uncertainty, of discomfort, of guilt, passes over Bludd's face. After a moment, he smiles. "Sounds lovely." Baroness nods, "I will discuss it with the Commander, Next time I see Him." Baroness says, "Over Kill is here, to SERVE Cobra." Over Kill says, "Over Kill is here to serve Cobra. The Coil." Major Bludd smiles. "Good. Lemme know what he says." He squints his eye shut. "I probably better get going," he says. "Gettin' late." Baroness nods slightly, and stands up, to walk the Major to the Door, "Of course. It is late, and I do need my rest, as well. Thank you for coming tonight." Major Bludd lays a hand on the doorknob. "Thanks fer havin' me," he says, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. He opens the door and backs out into the hallway. "'Night, Ana." "G'Night Sebastian." Anastasia says softly, leaning against the doorframe, inside the room, as she closes it. The last thing that is seen as she closes the door, is one piercing blue eye... LOG ENDS